Kou Zhen Hai
Profile *'Name:' 寇振海 / Kou Zhen Hai *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Suihua, Heilongjiang, China *'Height:' 178cm *'Weight:' 72kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Chinese zodiac:' Horse *'Family:' Wife/actress Li Ting (李婷), son (2008) *'Talent agency:' Orange Sky Entertainment TV Series *Wen Tian Lu (2020) *My Ruby My Blood (2017) *Hot Girl (2016) *If Love Can Start Over (2015) *The World of Love (2015) *Xi Li Ren Shi (2014, cameo) *Yun Zhong Ge (2014) *Tears of Woman (Hunan TV, 2014) *The Exquisite Trap (2013) *Gong Suo Lian Cheng as Fucha Wendahai (Hunan TV, 2013) *Xiao Ao Jiang Hu as Lin Zhen Nan (2012) *Sui Tang Yan Yi as Li Yuan (2012) *Shan Niang (2012) *Ru Yi as Master Tan (Hunan TV, 2012) *Qin Xiang Lian 秦香莲 as Wang Yan Ling (2011) *Wan Mei Zhang Fu as Wang Yan's father (2011) *Zai Jian Yan Yang Tian as Fang Shi Fan (2010) *Lai Bu Ji Shuo Wo Ai Ni as Yin Chu Fan (2010) *Lightning Marriage (2010) *Qian Nu You Hun Xin Chuan Zhi Yan Dao (倩女幽魂新传之砚道) (2009) *Jia Qing Jun You Taiwan (TTV, 2009) *Wo Shi Yi Ke Xiao Cao as Liu Shui's father (2009) *Chu Zu Nu You (2008, guest star) *Chou Nu Ye Feng Kuang (2008) *Nu Ren He Ku Wei Nan Nu Ren as Tong Zhen Hai (SMG, 2008) *The Prince's Education as Emperor Yong Zheng (CCTV, 2008) *Sin as Bai Ke Li (NJTV, 2007) *True Blood as Rou and Yi's father (2007) *Butterfly Lovers as Wang Shi Yu (2007) *Qin Shi Huang, The First Emperor as Jing Ke (CCTV, 2007) *Da Qi Ying Xiong Zhuan as Ye Di Xian Dai (CCTV, 2007) *Lost City in Snow Heaven as Ke Er Te Leader (2006) *Yang Qing Yu Jiang Jun (2005) *Zhang Xue Liang Yu Guo Song Lin as Zhang Xue Liang (2005) *Zhang Xue Liang Chuan Qi as Zhang Xue Liang (2005) *Moment in Peking as Zeng Wen Bo (CCTV, 2005) *The Lucky Stars as Yu Di (2005) *The Magic Touch of Fate Cai Fei Hong (2005) *Tian Shi Chuan Shuo as X/Tie Sen (2005) *My Bratty Princess Prince of Yunnan (2005) *Qi Pao Tian Tang as Li Ying (2005) *Behind Love as Zhan Wan Nian (2004) *Sha Wang Chuang Tian Xia as the Emperor (2004) *Liao Zhai Hua Gu Zi as Zhong Yun Shan (2004) *Warriors of the Yang Clan as Pan Ren Mei (CTV, 2004) *Qing Tian Ya Men as Yu Rong (2004, story 3) *The Legend of the Treasure Basin as Lu De Yuan (2004) *The Legend of Eileen Chang as Zhang Zhi Yi (PTS, 2004) *Chinese Story as Bao Chang (2003) *Black Eyes (2003) *Hua Zi Piao Ling as Li Hai Wen (2003) *Lie as Ke Bing Xian (2003) *Red Archives: Phoenix's Shadow as Han Ting Feng (2003) *Golden Age as Bai Ying Man (2003) *Lady Wu - The First Empress as Li Shi Min (2003) *Flying Daggers as Li Man Qing (CTV, 2003) *Secret Murder, Amazing Cases as the Emperor (2003) *The Story of a Noble Family as Jin Quan (2003) *Guang Wu Da Di as Liu Xiu (2003) *Liu Nu Dang Bu as Tang Bo Hu (2003) *Wu Yue Zheng Ba as Fan Li (2003) *Yu Wang 2 as Zhou Wen He (2003) *Four Marshals as Ling Luo Shi (2003) *Sweetheart of the Palace (2002) *Happy Mother (2002) *Silent Promise (2002) *Romance in the Rain as Lu Zhen Hua (CCTV, 2001) *Leaping Dragon Gate as Kang Xi (2001) *Imperial Treasure as Li Feng (2001) *The Princess is Getting Married as Duo Er Gun (2001) *Hao Hao Guo Ri Zi as Zhou Bo Hua (1997) *Blood Wall as Song Qiu Cheng (1996) *Shao Shi Chun Qiu as Zhang Xue Liang (1987) *Min Guo Te Da Mo Sha An as Zhang Xue Liang (1984) Movies *An Empress and the Warriors as Teng Bo Chang (2008) *Mrs. Li Zhi Fan (1999) *Man Jiang Hu Xing Dong (1993) *Pao Bing Shao Jiao (1993) *Suo Ming Fei Dao (1991) *Sun Chaser (1991) *Same Age Girlfriend (1987) *Zhi Feng Da Xi (1986) *Night Van (1985) *Girl From Yellow Mountain (1984) *Wise Beautiful Female Snake (1984) *The Third Goddess (1982) *Star, Star, Star (1982) *Crescent Moon's Laughter (1981) *Love, What's Your Surname? (1980) *Ao Lei Yi Lan (1979) *Xue Qing Ma (1979) Trivia *'Education:' Beijing Film Academy External Links *Official agency page *Sina Category:CActor